


Lock the Door Next Time, Inigo

by Sleigh



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Kissing, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleigh/pseuds/Sleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owain and Inigo are the two most awkwardly in love nerds ever, and just when it seems like they might overcome the awkwardness... it gets worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock the Door Next Time, Inigo

“I mean, Sakura isn’t actually useless! It’s only people who don’t understand her subtle heroic essence that say that, so it’s totally not offensive if I make Cynthia Sakura in this AU. Right?”

Inigo nodded for the hundredth time. He still didn’t have the tiniest clue what Owain was going on about, but he knew there was no point in asking. If Owain tried to explain it, this would just get even more confusing.

Owain frowned, tapping the notebook in his lap with the end of the pencil in his hand. “So that would make Morgan Sasuke, since I’m Naruto.” He tilted his head to the side and gave Inigo a glance that surely meant he had more questions on his mind. “But do you think Morgan has enough pent-up angst to be Sasuke?”

Inigo shrugged. He let his thoughts wander while Owain rambled and hadn’t even heard the question he’d asked. He was paying more attention to the sound of his voice than anything else. When you were in love with someone, it was easy to spend hours just listening to them talk about their weird nerdy interests.

...Not that Inigo was in love or anything.

“I need you to be here too,” Owain continued, thoughtfully glancing up at Inigo’s ceiling. It was mid-summer, in one of the fleeting times after a storm where the weather almost felt autumn-like. Their first semester of college was still a few months away, but Inigo almost felt like it was already September and he already had homework to do. “You could be Hinata.”

“Hmm? Who’s Rihanna?” Inigo asked, only focusing once he realized he was being dragged into this. 

“Hinata. She’s Naruto’s wife, his beloved, his one and only.” Owain paused to write something in his notebook, then froze. “I mean… you’re obviously not my wife, but you’re still my special someone, you know?”

They’d been dating since the day after graduation, but they still hadn’t managed to navigate their way around the awkward tension that sprung up every time someone got a little too mushy. They were both eighteen and trying way too hard to act cool and like "real" adults, but Owain and Inigo both had very different definitions of "cool." Inigo tried too hard not to make any mistakes that he ended up not doing anything at all, and Owain mostly just started blubbering about anime when he didn't know what to say, which became a giant mood killer.

“Yeah,” Inigo said, lightly brushing his fingers against Owain’s. Owain blushed immediately, and it made Inigo turn red too. “...Is Rihanna hot?”

“Hinata. She’s a beautiful goddess with starlight in her eyes and fire in her heart! But she’s…” Owain’s face was still red and he stared thoughtfully at Inigo’s desk, chewing on his lower lip. 

“She’s what?”

Owain’s face grew redder. “She’s just a common peasant compared to you.” He glanced away at the closed door, as if he was trying to look as far from Inigo as possible.

Despite the strangeness of being compared to a cartoon girl, Inigo’s heart still skipped a beat. He smiled, and felt compelled to say something, but nothing came to mind. His thoughts were jumbled, and the way Owain was chewing on his lip kept dragging his attention away from anything else. “...Hey,” Inigo said, hesitant but firm. “Can I kiss you?” He felt a little stupid asking, but he'd feel worse leaning in and having Owain respond by yelling some inane Naruto facts in a panic.

“Huh?” Owain looked at Inigo as if that question was the last thing he expected. His eyes darted away for a moment, he swallowed, and then he looked back at Inigo smiled. “Yeah. Of course.”

Inigo didn’t realize his hands were sweaty until he lifted them to the sides of Owain’s face. Embarrassment took hold of him and froze him where he sat on his bed next to Owain. “Sorry,” he muttered, beginning to lower his hands.

“For what?” Owain asked, making Inigo realize that maybe it wasn’t so obvious. “It’s okay.”

Inigo nodded and put his hands back on Owain’s face. His cheeks were so warm, and they were still covered with the most adorable freckles Owain had gathered over the summer. It was unfair for someone to be that cute. Inigo leaned forward and took a deep breath before his lips met Owain’s.

Owain’s lips were always so soft, the handful of times they’d actually managed to kiss each other without someone chickening out. Inigo was suddenly afraid his were chapped, but it was too late to back out now. Owain was so warm and so gentle, but some part of Inigo wanted a little more, maybe a rougher kiss or more pressure. But he wasn’t about to ask for it.

Owain reciprocated the kiss and moved his hands, placing one on Inigo’s side and the other far up on his thigh. Inigo wasn’t expecting it and felt like he’d been shot by a bolt of electricity. His breathing hitched and he broke the kiss for just a moment to catch his breath.

“Sorry,” Owain murmured, his cheeks getting hotter under Inigo’s hands as he dragged his hand back down toward Inigo’s knee and pressed their lips together again. 

Somehow, that made things worse.

Inigo’s heart was pounding as he moved one of his hands to the back of Owain’s head, tangling his fingers in his sun-bleached blonde hair. He closed his fingers around some locks of hair, and tried to press his lips against Owain’s more firmly, unsure of what would happen next. 

They broke apart for a split second, just enough time to take a breath, but when they came back together Owain’s mouth wasn’t closed.

Inigo had no idea what to do. He thought he might pass out. He was supposed to be the one who knew more about this stuff, but when he felt Owain’s tongue against his bottom lip he panicked. A strangled noise made its way out of his throat, which immediately made Owain pull back and start rambling. “Oh God I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to make things weird I was just--”

“No, it’s…” Inigo couldn’t figure out what to say, but he knew he wanted to continue. While Owain was still talking at him, Inigo leaned forward and tried to kiss him again, with a different approach this time.

Inigo didn’t know what to do with his tongue, especially when it was in Owain’s mouth. What happened now? Do their tongues fight? Is he supposed to lick Owain’s teeth? Everything he could imagine sounded weird and wrong and he prayed to every god above that Owain was even more clueless than him. For as much as he loved to delude himself into thinking he was some sort of smooth relationship expert, Owain was the only person who hadn't told him to get lost.

Hands were easier to figure out, so Inigo focused on them instead. While Owain was brave enough to make their tongues meet, Inigo moved his other hand from the side of Owain’s face down to his chest. He could feel Owain’s heart beating under his fingers, just as fast as his own was. He was suddenly annoyed that Owain’s stupid shirt was keeping him from touching his skin.

Owain’s hand stayed on Inigo’s thigh, but the other moved up to his hair. He held onto it a little too tight as they kissed, and it made Inigo feel dizzy. He wanted to be closer to Owain than this, and he wanted to be out of his awkward position of both of them sitting on the edge of his bed. Inigo moved away from Owain just long enough to straddle him, then gave the tongue thing another shot.

Immediately Inigo regretted it, because now Owain wasn’t tugging on his hair anymore. But the alternative wasn’t too bad; Owain touched his thigh again and his other hand very briefly touched Inigo’s butt until he realized where it was, then moved up to his hip. Inigo kind of wished he hadn’t moved it.

“Hey,” Inigo said breathlessly, ending the current kiss and making eye contact with Owain. “You… uh…” He was so embarrassed. His face felt like it was roasting. “...You can touch my butt.”

“Really?” Owain looked entirely surprised, and it was adorable.

Inigo nodded. “Yeah. Go for it.” He leaned in for another kiss and Owain moved his hand back to its original position, but Inigo pulled apart again almost immediately. “Hey. Can I try something?”

Owain’s face was so red, and he was breathing like he’d just run a marathon. It was such a good look on him, Inigo wished he could take a picture. “Yeah. Sure.”

Inigo pushed Owain back so he was laying on the bed with himself on top of him. “Tell me if it’s not okay, all right? Promise?”  
“Promise.”

Inigo leaned down and placed a hesitant kiss on Owain’s jaw, then kissed along his jaw towards his neck when Owain didn’t tell him to stop. He kissed Owain’s neck slowly and carefully, and Owain made the smallest startled noise. Inigo paused, but continued again after a moment of silence. Inigo left kisses in a line down Owain’s neck, towards his shoulder, hearing nothing but their heartbeats and Owain’s breathing. Inigo noticed that every time he kissed him, Owain’s breath caught, and that thrilled him.

“Is this okay?” Inigo asked after pressing a long kiss to Owain’s throat. If he wanted to go much further, he was going to have to do something about Owain’s shirt…

“Y-Yeah,” Owain choked out. 

“Is… Is it okay if I…” Inigo took a deep breath and swallowed. He couldn’t let embarrassment stop his raging hormones. “Can I take off your shirt?”

Owain’s breath caught again. “I… yeah, that’s okay.” 

Owain was helpful enough to lift his arms so Inigo could easily pull his old summer camp shirt from high school off over his head. He tossed it to the side and just stared at Owain, making the incredible discovery that he had freckles all over his chest too. 

“Are you okay?” Owain seemed alarmed that Inigo had suddenly stopped, his pretty green eyes filled with the most intense anxiety. 

“Yeah, of course I am,” Inigo lied, despite every part of his brain screaming at shirtless Owain, shirtless Owain with freckles! To prove it, he started the kisses again, beginning at Owain’s shoulder and moving towards his collarbone, to the center of his chest, to his bellybutton, making sure to kiss every freckle he passed along the way.

Owain’s breathing seemed to worsen the farther down he went. He felt tense under Inigo’s lips and his hands, and Inigo knew he probably felt just as tense. Of course he wanted Owain, he always did. But at this very moment, he wanted him so much he could hardly stand it.

Inigo had run out of skin to kiss again, but the last thing he wanted to do was stop. “Owain, can I…” He was distracted by Owain’s boxers peeking out from under his jeans, and he felt like his entire body was on fire and he was also complete terrified. 

“Keep going,” Owain told him, then quickly added more. “I mean, if you want to. Don’t feel pressured or anything it’s really not a big deal it’s--”

Owain audibly choked on his words the moment Inigo finally worked up the courage to unzip his jeans. He let his hand linger there over Owain’s unzipped jeans, not trying to obviously cop a feel but… yeah, he was definitely copping a feel.

Owain let out a sound that was a strange mix of a whine and a moan and Inigo’s name, and Inigo tensed up even more, moving his hand away. “Sorry, is this too much?”

“No,” Owain breathed. “Don’t stop.”

Inigo felt like he could hardly breathe. He couldn’t bring himself to just tug Owain’s jeans off, so he pressed a long kiss to his hipbone instead, pressing kisses on his way to the center of Owain’s stomach right where his boxers began. He pulled his pants down a little farther to press another kiss, then another, and Owain made another noise. “Keep going,” he murmured.

Inigo had to do it. He was going to do it. He was just going to pull Owain’s pants down, it wouldn’t be that hard. He’d do it in 3… 2… 1…

“Inigo, I got you those pop tarts with--” A horrible, terrifying scream filled the room, and Inigo realized as he pulled Owain’s pants down that he never locked the door, and his poor mother had chosen a horrible time to pay him a visit.

Inigo started screaming. Owain started screaming. Everyone screamed and screamed until Olivia dashed out the door and slammed it behind her.

Owain quickly pulled his pants back up and began searching desperately for his shirt. Inigo covered his face in his hands and tried not to start screaming again. His life was over. His mom would never be able to look at him again and his dad would ground him for traumatizing her. Owain was going to be too ashamed to ever hang out with him again, and he never even got any dick. His life was over at 16.

“O-Owain, I’m--” Inigo’s voice shook and his hands shook. This was beyond catastrophic. He couldn’t even comprehend that this hell was real. “I’m so sorry, I’m--” His eyes stung, and he already felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks. “This was my fault, I--”

“It’s okay,” Owain said, fully clothed and pale as snow. “I mean, it’s really not okay, but… it’s not like it’s your fault.”

Inigo wanted to hide that he was crying, but then he sniffled. “I’m sorry.”

“Wait, are you crying?” Owain asked, moving around in front of Inigo. He tried to pry Inigo’s hands off his face, but Inigo wouldn’t budge. “Please don’t cry, it’s okay. I’m not mad, and I’m sure you’re mom isn’t mad either. Just shocked, maybe.”

Inigo shook his head. He was so embarrassed. He didn’t know what to say.

Owain gave up on pulling at his hands. “It’ll be okay, okay? I promise. Go talk to her and I’ll sneak out.”

Inigo dropped his hands and frowned, but nodded. “Can I call you later?”

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t,” Owain told him with a bright smile. He leaned close enough to murmur in Inigo’s ear. “My moms are gonna be out of town this weekend, so maybe we can continue then.”

That alone was enough to get Inigo through the rest of that terrible day.

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYONE IS HERE WRITING THIS MEANINGFUL EMOTIONAL SHIT AND I'M HERE WRITING THIS. But I gotta post it. The Owainigo must flow.
> 
> Comments are super appreciated! This is my first fic in like 2 years and my first time writing anything Fire Emblem!
> 
> (Note: I rewrote a whole bunch of this in April 2018 which is why some things are different now! I hope y'all don't mind, there were just some aspects of this that bothered me that I wanted to change. Thanks for your support!!)


End file.
